My Little Kitty
by yaoifan124
Summary: One-Shot;; Kidd's POV;; Surprise! Law got you a Pet, Kidd! Take a look on how Kidd takes care of his little kitty and... what's this? His little kitty is in heat! Hmm, this seems interesting! Rated M for Lemons;; Owner!Kidd and Neko!Luffy;; KiddLu;; Implied LawZo;; Enjoy!


**A/N:: Okay, I typed this because on my last OneShot of KiddLu (It's Three in the Morning) a guest reviewer suggested that I should do a Neko!Luffy and Owner!Kidd.**

**Don't know if this is what you really had in mind viewer, but I still hope you and everyone else enjoys this.**

**WARNING:: LEMON;; BOY X BOY**

**Pairing: KiddLu; Implied LawZo**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**My Little Kitty**

"Come on, it's your birthday!" A scowl was on a face before tearing into a stick of beef jerky.

"Shut the hell up, Bonney. I told you no!"

"Eustass-ya, we already told you that it was a simple gathering." Charcoal colored eyes stared at me blankly as we sat in this man's living room.

"With alcohol!" A hand went into the air with a toothy grin along with a feminine one going up as well.

"And food!"

"Shut it, both of you." A quick glare came from my tan skinned friend before looking to me again. "That's all, not a lot of people, with presents." A groan left me as a hand soon found my face.

"We can do it at your place."

"Hell_ no_! Last time, Law rearranged my whole bathroom, Bonney ate out my whole kitchen and you, Sabo, drank all my damn beer!" A growl left my throat as I glared at them all with a killing intent because that time really pissed me off.

"We will bring our own items and will not touch your kitchen items." Law proposed to me and left me to hum in thought for a few minutes.

"Fine."

* * *

"Time for presents since you survived our Birthday song singing." Tattooed hands began picking up gifts to hand to me as the four other people laughed at a joke Marco made before eyes landed on me.

"Present time!" Ace chanted in a drunken state and I could only feel bad for the male as we all knew Marco did it on purpose half the time because it was 'more fun' this way for him.

Presents from each came at me and some I just stared with amazement or in an I-should-kill-you manner. Sabo bought me one of the most expensive liquor out there that was high grade, Thatch got me a gag gift that made me roll my eyes, Ace bought some of those expensive soft towels (got a deal from his boss, Whitebeard), Marco gave me expensive soft sheets and comforter set (also got a deal from boss), Bonney got me some coupons for the pizzeria that made me scoff at her for such a thing. Now all is left is… _Law_ to bring out his gift, but had to step out for a second to get it.

"I swear if it is a stripper you all will be gutted!" I warned as I have told them many times I do not want one because I was trying to stay clean from infections.

"We really don't know what he got." Thatch commented and the others agreed leaving me fathomed on what it was.

"This way." Law's voice filled my ears and I cursed thinking it was a stripped before I turned to look to see brown eyes peering at me. "Happy Birthday, Eustass-ya." My mouth dropped open along with everyone else as a tail twitched in a nervous manner and ears laid back along with the emotion. "You told me you got lonely sometimes, so I thought a Pet would be fitting."

"For some reason I feel more relieved that it is not a stripper than anger that you got me a Pet." Trembling lips from the Pet had me standing up to approach the small Neko boy.

"Don't scare him, Eustass-ya." An itch to reach over took over as I began petting the male's hair along his ear. The cautious eyes calmed before hands pressed to my stomach before doing a motion. "Ah, he likes it."

"What's his name?"

"Luffy."

"Whoa! That definitely was unexpected!" The loud voice started Luffy lightly as he moved to press against me with a rub with his cheek.

"He likes you."

"Big bad Eustass can be loved." My eyes glared over with a bark to shut the hell up.

"Let's go, Eustass probably wants us too anyways since you all are drunk." Marco suggested and I nodded to him in thanks as Law began helping them out the door.

"Luffy-ya, go ahead and go sit on the couch." The boy nodded before moving to the place as we were by the front door. "I must warn you, Eustass-ya… The previous owner he had was abusive."

"That's why he reacted nervously to the shouting?"

"Yes. I told him that you looked mean on the outside, but you are actually very nice." A growl came from me after he mentioned that. "I know you will be good to Luffy-ya and he will be good for you. That is his bag, goodnight." A smirk was on him after pointing to the bag as he soon began heading down the hall of the apartment complex I lived in. I closed the door and sighed out before moving to the living room. A tail swished in the air as Luffy was investigating the living room with curiosity. I paused by the door frame to let him do his exploration before he noticed me and stiffened with ears down.

"It's okay, go ahead and explore the whole place." Eyes blinked before a smile appeared and his tail swished as he wondered to the hall that led to my bedroom. Once he disappeared from my sight, I snorted before moving to begin picking up the trash and throwing it all away. Once complete, I moved to my bedroom with sleep on my mind to find a tail swishing with a butt in the air as he gazed under my bed. "How's exploration?" A quick movement had him sitting back on his heels as he gave me a questioning look before understanding my question.

"I finished." He told me. A nod left me as I moved to grab a pair of boxers from a drawer as I needed a shower.

"When did you bathe last?"

"Yesterday."

"You can shower after I get out." Confusion was on his face before ears went down in a nervous antic.

"By myself?"

"… Do you want to bathe with me? I mean… you can, but you don't _have_ to." His head shook to my question and I nodded to him before remembering something else. "Your bag with your clothes is by the front door." A nod left him and I turned to go to the bathroom.

After my five minute shower, I got out to dry off and slip on boxers. My hands used the towel to ruffle my hair to get it as dry as possible before I head off to bed. A curse left me, just now thinking on where the boy was going to sleep. The resounding knock had me opening it after a minute to show Luffy holding clothes in his arms.

"I set out a towel for you and… um, I didn't think about where you were going to sleep since you were a surprise and all. So… you can sleep on the bed tonight as I take the couch." Bewildered eyes were on me before a shake of his head.

"I can… I can sleep on the couch."

"It's not that comfortable and I would hate myself for making you sleep on it. It probably reeks of alcohol too, that would be bad for your nose." I told him before hanging up my towel on the rack then turning to turn the water back on to a lukewarm temperature.

"Could I just… share with you, Master?" The last part threw me off and took me a second to get back on track.

"Okay, and call me Kidd." Confusion was on him again as I slowly began to realize that he had another owner before me and the person was abusive. "Luffy… I'm not forcing you do to anything you don't want to. I don't know what happened with your last owner, but I would never do something you don't like." Relief crossed his features with his body relaxing somewhat. "Do you want me to wear pants to bed? Would it make you feel better?"

"N-no… it's okay."

"Alright." My hand petted through his hair gently before I carefully maneuvered out of the bathroom. Sleep was on my mind and that's where it went after I got into the sheets and my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Four months have gone by since the day I got Luffy and I am really happy that Law got him for me. Not only that, but a month after he gave Luffy to me; he got a Pet as well. His pet's name is Zoro and Luffy claimed him as his best friend. So on a lot of occasions we will go out to let our Pets play and have discussions on other matters. No matter if we hang with the whole group, Luffy goes with me because I feel really bad leaving him at home by himself. I've noticed that having Law as a friend has helped out, since he is a doctor and helped with Luffy's fever a month ago.

"Heat?"

"_Luffy's not fixed, so he will be going into heat soon. The signs recently made me realize it, so the next week you should stay indoors."_ A nod left me as I viewed a wiggling butt from the mentioned boy as he tried to attack the string I had attached to the door frame. _"Zoro will most likely fall into his own here in a few days, it happens if another Pet they are around goes into it."_

"Alright, I will make sure that he stays indoors." A thud brought my attention as my little kitty was rubbing his nose with tears in his eyes. "I got to go, he hurt himself." A chuckle left Law over the phone before I growled to the man to be quiet.

"_Later, Eustass-ya."_

"Later." I hung up the phone before placing it on the end table before moving to my Pet, whose shoulders shook lightly. "Let me see it." My hands cupped his cheeks whilst his pulled away so I could see the forming red mark, but thankfully no forming bruise. I let lips peck it lightly before moving a hand to ruffle his hair. "All better." A tail swished behind him as a smile was on him with a tooth sticking out.

"Were you talking to Law-nii?" A snort left me at the little ending as he started calling him that after he came out of his shell.

"Yeah, by the way, we are staying home for the week… Well, I still got to go to work, but that's all." A tilt of the head almost had me falling over from the cute display.

"Why?"

"… Luffy you are going to be in heat." Another tilt before I sat on the ground next to him because my knees began to kill me. "Don't tell me you have never heard of going into heat."

"… I don't understand." A soft sigh left me as I began scratching at me cheek before waving a hand out.

"Grab my phone off the end table, please." Feet padded across the floor before my phone found my hand and I pushed call on the last caller.

"_Is it a serious injury?" _The question made me confused, but then snort at the way we ended our conversation beforehand.

"No, he's fine; it's just a bit red."

"_Oh, then something else?"_

"Yes, Luffy doesn't understand that he is going into heat." A silence followed the other end before a light growl in the background. Law muttered something to his Pet about playing nice with _'Sanji'_ before a hum.

"_I checked his medical records and history… He should have begun to go into heat two years ago when he turned seventeen. Hand the phone over to Luffy-ya, please."_ I moved to wave the phone out in front of my little kitty as he merely watched the whole time. The hand grasped it before grinning as he set it to his ear with them being perked up.

"Hi Law-nii!" The other must have replied as his tail swished lightly before it stopped as he tilted his head. "Well, yeah… but I didn't know what it meant." Cheeks went red before he moved to hide half his body with the door frame. "But he told me it was merely a reac—" His tail went between his legs and moved to wrap around one. "Okay… yeah… I understand now. I will… bye." A click to my phone was heard before it thumped to the ground along with him sitting back on his heels. When his face came into view, tears were welled up in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" I asked immediately in worry before a body pressed into mine with it curling. No words left his mouth and I could only assume it had to be something bad from his previous owner. Rage wanted to fill me, but I kept calm so I did not want to alarm him with my emotions. "Sshh, it's okay." I whispered while rubbing his back as I heard his stifled sobs and the shaking of his frame.

* * *

"Nyaa~!" A rub was laid against me again as it's been the third day since he has been in heat.

"Luffy." I told him in a warning voice as hands pawed at my leg and a cheek rubbed against mine. The fact that he really loves to show his affection is not much of a surprise, but the fact that he makes me very horny surprises me. "Please stop," _before I jump you and do horrible things that will make me feel no better than your last owner._

"Mrraa~!" Words were a rarity at the moment as he soon rubbed against my chest and rolled to his back over my legs.

Law suggested that I find him a mate, but it just unnerved me that someone would be touching him. It bothers me enough that the previous owner took advantage of him in a sexual way along with physical abuse with his fists. No one was going to touch Luffy and if it meant I had to deal with this every year then it was okay with me.

"Kidd~!"

"Go use a toy then." The pout on him showed with tinted cheeks. After just experiencing this behavior for an hour, I went to the dirty store and got him a toy, okay two toys, for him to use. I know he has used them, but I know he doesn't like to when I am home because it makes him nervous.

"B-but…"

"Luffy, I am not going to help you…"

"But your pheromones show you do want too…" My body stiffened at the statement before cursing under my breath. A soft rub from his tail showed it to wrap around my arm as he stared at me with heated eyes. "I was trying to help."

"If I do anything to you then I am no better than your last owner." Aggravation showed and I noticed his expression on him understanding.

"But… Kidd is not like him, Kidd is different." Hands tugged on my shirt as he soon sat up with legs on both sides, straddling me. "Kidd is nice and thoughtful. Kidd won't do anything if I don't like it." A hitch in my breath occurred when he began rubbing his erection against my manhood. My hands grasped a hold of his hips as I gritted my teeth from preventing to push him off because I wouldn't want him to get hurt.

"This probably isn't a good idea." A mewl came from him when he shifted to get friction between our members. I gulped hard before my hands began to line down his legs with thumbs pressing into his inner thighs. Lips pressed into mine with teeth tugging on my bottom lip. A groan left me before I let my tongue into his mouth to do some exploration. No resistance came from him as I lined my hands back up to tug on his pants. The moan of impatience left him with a buck of his hips.

"Touch me, please." I almost fainted from his words as he looked so innocent while saying it. Fingers snuck into his boxers to snatch my prize that was already leaking with pre-cum. A moan of satisfaction left him as I pulled him out and let my hand begin to stroke him. "Nnnha, Kidd~!"

Arms went around my neck as his tongue moved to play with my tongue as well. The satisfaction filling me was noticed as he continued to show his pleasure with moans of my name. My pants began to grow tight, but I did not comment on it as I was more focused on pleasuring him. A shudder left him before lips pulled back to let out a breathy moan as he released himself onto my hand. Pants left him as he looked to me with lust still lining his eyes.

"More~, more~!" The words each ended in mewls as he purred loudly with a cheek soon rubbing against mine in an affectionate manner. My other hand, not on his growing erection, moved to tug the back of his pants down before my other hand moved to rub his cum against the tight hole.

"Are you sure?"

"Mh! Nyhaa~!" The moan showed that he actually enjoyed me slipping my finger into the tight space.

Not wanting to wait, but also not wanting to rush, I pushed in another finger and began to scissor him with fingers smashing into his body. Hips bucked into me as his body was pressed firmly against me as I used my unoccupied hand to move his shirt up and let my tongue lick at a nipple. Moans filled the air with fingers gripping my hair as I continued my work on him. After deeming him stretched enough, I removed the fingers and had to use both hands to tug at his pants. Legs moved to kick off the pants and hands tugged on my pants. I was a bit surprised by him taking them off for me, but the question flew out after my pants (along with boxers) found the ground and a hot mouth encased my member.

My fingers gripped into brunette locks as he sucked harshly onto my erection with an expert tongue. A satisfied groan left me as I let my eyes roll to the back of my head as I enjoyed the treatment. The boil in the pit of my stomach had me tugging lightly on his hair to get him off me.

"Come here." My shirt was off my body in just a second before a warm body pressed into me as his shirt was now completely gone. "Stop me if it hurts." I told him with hands separating his cheeks and my member twitching at his entrance for anticipation. "Okay?"

"Okay." A nod in confirmation had me pull him down slowly onto my member. The first ring gripped tightly and a groan left us both, but I continued into the gripping abyss. A gasp left him as I slowly fit my whole cock into his hot cavern.

Pants cascaded against my neck as he was fully seated onto me and soon began to rock his hips lightly. Moans fell from my little kitty's mouth as I began to grind him on me before lifting him to do small thrusts. Hands gripped my shoulders and I felt him begin to bounce on me, making moans of satisfaction roll on my tongue. My name fell from his bruised looking lips as he continued to smack his body back down onto me. Satisfaction from the treatment only made me want more and more of him. My hands gripped his hips before I moved him onto the couch with lips pressing to his passionately. Moans slipped into our kiss as I began to thrust into him erratically.

"I-I'mmmya~!" Cum came squirting out of his erection as I soon felt his muscles tighten around me. A groan left me as I continued my movement and felt myself near since the show from earlier had almost made me cum.

"Fuck!" I pressed hard and let myself spill into him before I slowly rocked to completely milk myself. Pants hit my lips as I hovered over him with a gaze down at him.

"M'Kidd," he began out and I hummed in questioning with lips pressing to the corner of his red lips. "I like Kidd a lot." I paused in my kissing before snorting before kissing his lips in a chaste way.

"Well, I like Luffy."

"A lot?"

"Of course, a lot. Maybe even more than that." A deep red covered the pink that was there before a grin was on him. Giggles left him as he wiggled lightly, only to stop as we both groaned. My manhood slipped out of him and noticed how my cum slid down almost to the couch. A yelp left him as I lifted him up and carried him to the bathroom and began the shower.

"Kidd?"

"We almost stained the couch! I can't have that stupid morbid bastard thinking I did something horrible to you!" Arms held around my neck as I got the temperature just right and before I entered with him, a giggle left him with a wiggle.

"Kidd's silly." A confused feeling went through me as I opened the curtain and got in with him still on my arm. "Law-nii knows you would never do anything horrible to me." The light heat on my cheeks had me coughing out to try and hide my embarrassment. Luffy was right… Law _knew_ I would never hurt or do something horrible to my little kitty.

"We should clean up." I set him down under the water's spray and he giggled before shaking his head from the water.

"Can we play again tomorrow?"

"…play?"

"Mh!" I pet back the wet locks before kissing his forehead with a smile on me.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"… Eustass-ya?"

"Hm?"

"I thought you said Luffy-ya were to be in heat this week?" I gave him a questioning look to his question as we sat at my dining room table.

"He is."

"He appears to act normal." My eyes followed his line of sight to see him conversing with Zoro on the couch about a new game coming out in a couple of days. The older Pet had yet to go into heat (Law said so anyway, but heck if I would know, I ain't a doctor), so that was the only reason he was allowed to come over. Law was wary at first since he knew Luffy was in heat, but I told him that he wouldn't quit complaining about being home and not seeing his friend.

"Your point?" I asked with lips grasping my mug as I began to take a drink of the tea my friend made.

"… Are you having intercourse with Luffy-ya?" The liquid was spit back into my cup and I glared to him.

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Usually if a Pet in heat has intercourse with someone they will be calmer and appear to be normal for a while." The last part made me remember the male withering beneath me before the two came over so he could be in control of his desires.

"Don't make accusations, Luffy is just different."

"No, I think my accusations is correct, Eustass-ya." I eyed the charcoal stare as he was showing that he knew he was right and was waiting for me to admit it.

"Are you two fighting again?!" Luffy came into the dining area since a half wall separated it from the living room and was a part of the kitchen.

"No, Luffy-ya… just asking him a question." The eyes moved to my kitty as I soon felt arms go around my neck. A purr came from the boy as a head rubbed my neck.

"Okay, I don't like when Law-nii and Kidd argue!" My hand began petting the back of his head before he moved to the fridge to search through it with a tail waving. "Is it okay if Zoro has a soda, Law-nii?"

"Yes, just one."

"Luffy, you already had one this morning." A pout was faced at me and the authority in me crumbled from the look as I lightly sighed out. "Fine, one more since you have a friend over, but that's it." The grin on his features disappeared as he looked to get two sodas out of the fridge.

"Can we play a video game, Kidd?" He asked whilst holding the beverages and closing the fridge.

"I don't mind." A cheer came from him as he lightly skipped to me so he could nuzzle a cheek against mine.

"Thank you!" My little kitty disappeared into the living room with a game starting up on the Grand Line system that came out a few years after Red Line.

"I'm still waiting, Eustass-ya." Questioning eyes were on me before I grumbled lightly before crossing arms.

"Drop it."

"Look, it makes sense if you were since you denied to even thinking about having someone else mate with him. Plus, Zoro told me that there was a hint of both of your pheromones in the air. Not just any kind pheromones—strong ones."

"**Fine**, we did it and have been since yesterday. Happy?" My glare at him grew harder as he held a victorious smirk on his face.

"There is nothing wrong with it, Eustass-ya. He obviously wanted it and likes it because we both know you would never pressure Luffy-ya into something he doesn't like." The phrase made me stare at him as I remembered what Luffy had told me yesterday.

"_But… Kidd is not like him, Kidd is different."_

"_Kidd is nice and thoughtful. Kidd won't do anything if I don't like it."_

"Well, get that damn smirk off your face before I do it for ya!" A chuckle left him before we gazed to the two boys arguing over the battle.

"Should we join them?"

"Sounds like fun." The shrug left me as we both stood and was about to move out of the dining room.

"Oh, by the way, Zoro-ya _is_ already in heat." I blinked in surprise before gazing to him with a questioning look.

"He is? I thought you—"

"Let's just say, you are not the only one who doesn't want their Pet to have someone else touching him." A smirk was on him as he moved to the living room whilst sitting next to his Pet.

A green tail moved to wrap around a tan arm before the body was pressing against the other, but to the point he was trying not to make it obvious. The blush on the green haired male's face only confirmed what I was told and I laughed out before moving to join them. Luffy ended moving so I could sit down and he was on my lap. A game ensued with teams and everything just made sense now, plus not to mention the relief it came with it.


End file.
